Episode 7860 (7th May 2012)
Plot After an uncomfortable night on the couch, Terry is talking about moving out and Tina and Tommy tell a disappointed Jason that they won't be buying the flat. Dev and Aadi leave for the golf tournament but Dev feels bad for abandoning Sunita, although she is more than thrilled to have the place to herself. Kirsty has made Tyrone a packed lunch for work, having already made one himself he doesn't need it but seeing that she is making the effort he accepts the lunch, but leaves without a kiss. Upset Kirsty makes a phone call to Carla about a job at Underworld. Gail sees Norris talking to a strange man who looks very familiar to her. Julie is given the all clear by the doctor but is still distraught at the fact that she won't have children. Rick Neelan, Terry and Tommy are in the flat discussing money that Terry owes, Tommy is confused believing they have paid off Terry's debts and throws Rick out. David is pestering Hayley for news of Kylie and Max but she hasn't heard anything from Becky. Tommy and Tina get excited about the new idea to turn Se7enth Hea7en into a club. Tina's excited and goes to the club to start planning. Eileen and Paul's holiday plans are jeopardised when Lesley runs away from the care home and she hurts her wrist when Paul tries to put her in his car to take her back. Sunita approaches Karl about coming over that night, Karl doesn't seem keen but when Stella accuses him of stealing from her purse, a humiliated Karl takes advantage of Sunita's offer. Terry can't stand his guilt any more and tells Tommy about the money he owes. Rick corners a terrified Tina in the club. Cast Regular cast *Terry Duckworth - Nigel Pivaro *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins Guest cast *Doctor - Stephen Tomlin *Rick Neelan - Greg Wood *Lesley Kershaw - Judy Holt *Jonny Smith - Greg Patmore *Barry Hawkins - James Foster Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *12 Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Street *Se7enth Hea7en building site *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Julie's room and corridor Notes *As happened in 2010 and 2011, Coronation Street was transmitted at 9.00pm throughout the week, between two episodes of ITV's Britain's Got Talent. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tina is confronted by the loan shark who hounded her dad; Lesley scuppers Paul and Eileen's holiday plans; and Stella catches Karl with his fingers in the till. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,780,000 viewers (4th place). *A trailer for the following episode was played just before this episode's end credits. Category:2012 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns